Sayoko Saga: Book Two: Conflict
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The loss of a loved one prompts changes in the Masaki household. [completed]
1. Part One

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book Two: Conflict

Part I

by Devon Masterson

Tenchi sat beside Ryoko's body and watched the unnatural slumber that she had succumbed to months ago. The baby lay beside him sleeping soundly after her feeding. Feeling eyes upon him, he turned around and saw Washu standing behind him. "Is there anything that we can do?" he asked quietly.

Washu shook her head. "They are both fighting to be the dominate will," Washu answered. "Someone has to win."

"What if they were to both be dominant," Tenchi asked.

"It doesn't look possible," Washu refuted, "they would have merged already if that were an option."

Tenchi sighed and turned back to the almost lifeless body beside him. "Is Aeka here yet?"

"That's what I came to tell you," Washu answered then turned to leave.

"What about you, Washu? Are you okay, I know this is hard for you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can cope on my end," Washu sighed then perked up. "I can't be sad when you're going to need the number one genius, me, to figure something out."

Tenchi smiled at Washu's brave front. The situation had to be just as tough on her as it was him. It's not everyday you find out that your identity is false, you're a goddess, and your sister and daughter might die. "Thanks, Washu."

"No problem, Tenchi," Washu replied as she left the room.

Tenchi turned to Ryoko and swept a wisp of her hair from her face. "Come back to me," he said softly as he kissed her forehead. "Reika and I need you."

"Why'd do it?" Ryoko asked as she floated in nothingness. "Why did you let her take my baby?"

"I could not stop her," Tsunami answered.

"There's no telling what will happen when she matures," Ryoko muttered. "She could become evil and Tenchi'd have to fight her. Is this some sort of sick game you're playing."

"What could I have done?" Tsunami asked indignantly. "Her powers were equal to mine. We can not use our powers on one another, that's why we use…"

"That's why you use people. You pit people against each other to carry out your petty squabbles."

Tsunami's eyes flashed. "That's not how it is. I care about…"

"Yourself," Ryoko finished as she brandished her energy sword. "Fight me you bitch."

Tsunami's mouth opened in surprise at the animosity that Ryoko held for her. "Now you hold on just a minute," she yelled. "You got Tenchi drunk and slept with him with my body only being cold for a few months."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed and she charged Tsunami. "That's not how it was," she screamed as she brought her sword down.

Tsunami blocked the attack with a blue energy blade of her own. "Do you know how I felt to see that?" She pushed Ryoko back and stood breathing hard. They used to be so close, she even looked up to Ryoko. When did things change?

"Maybe if you had told Tenchi the truth, he wouldn't have even put himself in that situation," Ryoko yelled back as she charged again.

"So you did do it out of spite?" Tsunami asked as she readied her sword. "You always wanted Tenchi for yourself. It just tore you inside that he chose me over you."

Ryoko growled brought down her sword again. When Tsunami blocked it, Ryoko punched her and sent her flying back. "It was not like that," she replied. "But at least I didn't let him think I was dead so I could watch him suffer."

"You, bitch," Tsunami screamed as she charged Ryoko and slapped her.

Ryoko smiled at her and held her cheek. "Got you where it hurts didn't I?" she asked as she started to circle her. It was hard to believe this was the woman that she once respected and watched grow up. "All this time you made it look like I was some kind of an over bearing monster when all the time it was really you and your manipulative ways screwing with our lives."

"You're one to talk," Tsunami growled, "Trying to get close to Tenchi and playing the helpless little leper that no one likes. He just felt sorry for you." 

"You'll pay for that," Ryoko warned as she charged at Tsunami.

Tsunami turned into a pillar water and Ryoko passed through her. "You took everything from me," Tsunami vented. She became solid again and charged Ryoko.

"What's going on?" Tenchi asked as he watched Ryoko seize from time to time.

Washu looked at the monitor and frowned. "They are fighting."

"Over what?" Tenchi asked incredulously.

"Over you, most likely," Washu answered. She balled her fists in anger. "Don't those two boneheads know that if one of them doesn't take over, the body will eventually die and take them both this time."

"I wish I could get through to them," Tenchi said helpless. "I love them both and I need them both."

"I wish they could hear you," Washu commented. "Perhaps that's it."

"What's it?"

"If I can find away to get through to them, you can tell them how you feel," Washu suggested. 

Tenchi smiled. "I knew you'd find away, Washu."

Her countenance brightened at the possible solution "No problem for a genius like me. I better get to work. I'll let you know if I come up with anything." Washu ran out of the room to get started. She didn't know how much time they had left, especially with them fighting without a body. They were depleting their life forces staying outside of a body in this dimension

Tenchi nodded. He felt a sudden sense of hope. They would come out of this and everything would be okay. He started to think about Reika and sighed. Earlier this morning when he was giving her a bath, he noticed her reflection. It was a grown woman about twenty years old with long gray hair and a slim figure. Her eyes were closed as though she were sleeping. Tenchi smiled in pride at how lovely his daughter would become and how much she looked liked him and Ryoko. But he was also worried, what would happen when Reika and Tokimi merged into one form. Would she become an evil tyrant? _"I'll never let her become that way," _ he vowed. Reika would be her own person and he would have to trust himself to be a good father to her.

"Get well soon," he whispered as he kissed Ryoko on the forehead, "so we can raise her together." He got up and left the room reluctantly. He promised the girls that he would take breaks and not ignore his own health. He hated being away just in case she woke up, but he knew he had to take care of himself or he would be no good her when she woke up, besides Reika needed to see her daddy as well.

Aeka stood outside the room quietly. "Any change?" she asked Tenchi as he left the room.

"Not for the better," Tenchi answered, "but Washu is working on a way for us to communicate with them."

"That is good, but why is she getting worse?" Aeka asked.

Tenchi sighed. "They are fighting with each other."

"Sasami and Ryoko?" Aeka asked in disbelief. "They are fighting?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

Aeka stood in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sasami was the last person that Ryoko would ever pick a fight with and malice of any kind just was not in Sasami's nature. How could this be? She could understand Ryoko and her fighting over something, but those two? "I will look after her," Aeka commented.

Tenchi nodded his head and walked downstairs to visit with Reika.

Aeka walked into the room and sat down beside Ryoko's body. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why do this when you know he loves the both of you?"

As if to respond, Ryoko's body shook slightly. _"I think I see what Tenchi means."_ Aeka picked up a towel and wiped the small trickle of blood from the corner of Ryoko's mouth. "I can not believe you are doing this to us. Miss Ryoko, you and Sasami stop it! You should know better and, Sasami, you are a Juraian princess and a goddess," she scolded sternly as she folded her arms. 

She was about to continue on when she realized what she was doing. She sat down with her head in her hands and started to cry. The whole situation was heart wrenching. It was only a little more than a year ago that she lost her sister and here she was about to lose her again. Not only would she lose Sasami, but Ryoko as well. After all they went through, class A criminals stalking and attacking them, learning about Earth customs, simply growing up and the both of them had the audacity to turn everyone's life upside down again. Aeka stood with tears streaming down her face. "I won't have it!" she screamed. "I won't! You will not do this to us again! It was so hard for us to move on. Think about Tenchi. Think about Reika not knowing her mother." Aeka dropped to her knees and cried by the bedside.

Downstairs Tenchi held Reika as she drank her bottle. 

"What was that?" Mihoshi asked as she heard Aeka's muffled yell.

"I think Aeka is getting some thing's off her chest," Tenchi replied as Reika finished her bottle. He placed her in a vertical position and proceeded to pat her back so she would burp. He imagined that there would be a lot of catharsis going on the next few days as everyone dealt with the situation in their own ways. He would just have to be strong for the other girls. Now was not the time for him to break down, they needed him, Ryoko and Tsunami needed him, Reika needed him. "That's a good girl," he whispered as he kissed Reika's forehead. 

She smiled at her daddy's face and reached wildly for his face. Tenchi moved his face closer and Reika touched his nose. Reika was very interested in Tenchi. She refused to eat or cooperate with the girls if Tenchi was not around. She demanded as much of his attention as she deemed possible, but Tenchi did not mind. She was his little girl and he cherished the moments they spent together. It gave him a break and provided him a sunny spot amongst the current gloom. Reika had the habit of making everyone feel better, the girls adored her. She was an extremely happy baby and minded rather well for being only a week old. It was though she understood what was going on.

Tenchi continued to rock Reika in his arms still she started to breath softly indicating her slumber. "I'll take her, Tenchi," Mihoshi offered as she took the baby from him.

"Thanks, Mihoshi," Tenchi yawned. He didn't realize he was so tired until Reika went to sleep.

"Kyone's warming up dinner in the kitchen," Mihoshi said as she walked up the stairs to put Reika in her bassinet.

"Okay," he said as he started for the kitchen. It had been a long day.

"I was just about to bring you this," Kyone remarked as she held a tray of food. 

"Everything looks good, Kyone, thank you," he commented as he took the tray and kneeled at the table.

Kyone smiled and kneeled across from him. "How is she?"

Tenchi swallowed the delicious vegetables. "No real change," he answered. "Washu is working on away for us to communicate with them. I hope she can finish it on time."

"I know she will," Kyone replied as she squeezed his hand in support.

Tenchi smiled in reassurance and finished eating. He drank the last of his tea when he casually looked up and saw an apparition walking down the stairs. "Oh, no," he sighed.

****

© 2001 Devon Masterson.

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


	2. Part Two

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book Two: Conflict

Part II

by Devon Masterson

"You're all I know, I can't let go…"-Mariah Carey

"You're not getting my body," Ryoko yelled as she and Tsunami clashed swords yet again.

"You think I want your body," Tsunami yelled back. "I only did this for him. I could not bare for him to feel loss again."

"Oh yeah, right," Ryoko replied as she swung at Tsunami. "Like I am suppose to believe that. You knew I wouldn't survive giving birth early and alone. You just waited for the opportunity."

"I've got better things to do then hang around for eternity in your sack of bones," Tsunami uttered angrily.

"So you've got better things to do then spend another life time with Tenchi?" Ryoko asked. Tsunami's mouth opened in shock at the implication and Ryoko pushed against her harder. "That's what I thought, when you get right down to it, you're just as selfish and jealous as everyone accused me to be."

"Shut up," Tsunami yelled as she regained the position she lost. They stood in a sword push-o- war.

"I guess in the end even a goddess is just a girl," Ryoko sneered. She suddenly gave in. She dropped her body downward and flipped Tsunami using her own weight. Tsunami flew backwards and hit a pillar floating in the void. She fell down towards a chunk of rock and landed on her neck. Ryoko watched a few minutes and when she saw that Tsunami did not move she turned around and started to walk away.

"Ryoko!" Tsunami screamed. Ryoko turned her head and was hit by a blast of energy. Ryoko flew backwards and Tsunami teleported behind her and knocked her back in the other direction. 

Ryoko hit the ground hard. "That really hurt," she grunted as she raised to her feet. She never knew Tsunami could be so vicious, but then she was learning a lot about Miss Sweet and Perfect. "Well it's nice to finally meet the true high and mighty, selfish, vindictive you."

Tsunami clinched her fists the negative adjectives. "At least I'm not a husband stealing, seducing monster in friend's clothing," Tsunami replied.

"You take that back," Ryoko screamed as she towards Tsunami.

"Got you where it hurts didn't I?" Tsunami mocked as she rushed to meet Ryoko. The two angry women clashed swords and a bright light surrounded the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Tenchi asked as he stood in front of the girls. He would protect them at all cost. Tokimi was not going destroy anybody else.

Tokimi sighed sadly as Tenchi raised his sword. "It's me Reika, Daddy."

"Do not play games with me, Tokimi," Tenchi commanded.

"I'm Reika, Daddy," Tokimi urged. She moved forward and Tenchi brandished his sword to let her know he was not kidding. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"What are you doing here?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm having a bad dream about Mommy," Tokimi answered. "She's being mean to herself."

Tenchi scrunched his face up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Hmm," Washu commented as she stepped out from behind Tenchi. She took out a device and scanned Tokimi with it. "She really believes she is Reika. Reika's personality has dominated over Tokimi's. But I still don't know what's going to happen at the end of puberty, when she finishes the assimilation process and join one form."

Tenchi gave a sigh of relief and put away his sword. He would just have to faith in Reika and his parenting skills. "I'm sorry, honey," he said soothingly to Tokimi. "Tell us about the dream and I'll wake you up."

"I want to sit on your lap," Tokimi insisted.

"Absolutely not…" Aeka began when Tenchi shushed her.

Tenchi sat on the couch and Tokimi sat on his lap. To Tenchi's surprise, Tokimi's phantasmagoric appearance was somewhat solid. "Okay, I'm listening."  
Tokimi laid her head on his shoulder. "Mommy was trying to kill herself in the dream."

Tenchi's eyes widened. "Why was she trying to do that, honey?"

"I don't know," Tokimi answered, "Mommy keeps attacking herself with a sword and yelling."

"What color was mommy's hair, sweetie?" Tenchi asked suddenly.

"The first mommy's hair is blue and the other mommy's is gray," she answered. "Daddy, I keep shouting to them and they don't hear me."

"I'm getting back to work," Washu replied as she hurried back to her lab. 

"I'll help," Mihoshi added as she followed after her.

Tenchi smoothed back her gray locks. "It's going to be okay, honey. I'm going to wake you up and you can stay up with me awhile."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she disappeared.

Tenchi walked up the steps to Reika's room and gently woke up the sleeping baby. A mist perspiration covered her and he dried her off. She snuggled closer to Tenchi watched him. Tenchi looked at the mirror adjacent to him and smiled as he saw Reika's future self. Tokimi's eyes closed and she looked peaceful.

"Is she okay?" Aeka asked as Tenchi came down the stairs.

"She's fine now. I'm worried about her dream," Tenchi replied. "I think she can see what's going on between Ryoko and Tsunami."

"This is all very disturbing," Kyone added, "and there's nothing we can do. I feel so helpless."

"So do I," Aeka admitted as she sat down. 

"Could you watch her for a moment?" Tenchi asked as he gave Reika to Aeka.

Aeka nodded and Tenchi rushed upstairs. He stood in front of Ryoko's room for a moment and took a deep breath then entered. Inside he saw Ryoko laying as before. She had a trail of blood coming from both sides of her mouth and nose. Tenchi took a cloth and wiped away the blood. _"This is probably my last chance,"_ he thought as he kneeled by the bed.

"Ryoko and Tsunami, I don't know whether you can hear me or not," Tenchi began slowly, "but I need to say this. We can do it anymore, I can't do this anymore. You're being selfish. Well all need you, especially Reika. I am not worth you both losing your lives and friendship over. You know I always hated being fought over and it was never the way to win me. I never thought you two would ever be like this. I love you both. Just having you in my life made me happy. Come back to me!"

__

"Come back to me," a voice called in the distance. 

Both women stopped their fighting as they heard it. "Tenchi!" they exclaimed in unison. 

They both started off in the direction of the voice. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryoko asked.

"I'm going to Tenchi. He needs me," she answered.

"My eye," Ryoko replied, "your time has passed."

Tsunami's eyes flashed as her anger once again soared. "Why don't you just give it up?" she asked. "He is my husband. Even though you had his baby, he chose me and not you. That is something you're going to have to live with."

Ryoko balled her fists as she tried to control her anger. Her jealousy had been finally exposed when she finally heard the words that she knew Tsunami had been hiding. "I am the mother of his child and I'm going to raise her. **That** is something you're going to have to live with."

The two women floated in space looking at each other, waiting for the other to attack. "Just because you slept with him once doesn't mean you can take my place," Tsunami said lowly. "I might have been cheated a lifetime with him but I won't be again."

"Then it was your plan to let Tokimi kill me," Ryoko accused. "I thought you were my friend. I respected you and loved you like a sister. I even…"

"Don't even try to shift things your way," Tsunami interrupted as her eyes started to water. "I trusted you with him and soon as you got the chance you stabbed me in my heart."

Ryoko shook her head. "It was not like that," she interjected. "I was drunk and I didn't realize what happened until the morning. It's not like I just sat there and watched something happen that I could have prevented."

"I could not stop her," Tsunami argued. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have joined with Reika and left Tokimi bodiless," Ryoko answered. "But you didn't because you wanted a body that Tenchi would love again, not be a father to."

Tsunami's eyes narrowed, "I would never," she whispered.

Ryoko looked down then at Tsunami. "It looks like neither of us is willing to give him up…"

"It's to the death then," Tsunami finished.

They both raised their sword and prepared to attack. As if on signal, they both charged each other with the intent to kill. 

"Ryoko," Tsunami gasped.

"Tsunami," Ryoko whispered.

They each looked down and saw a sword in their chest. "Tenchi," they each said in unison as they fell onto a large chunk of land.

"Ryoko," Tsunami coughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I let jealousy cloud me and I…"

"I'm sorry for the same thing," Ryoko interrupted as she gasped for air suddenly. "We were both wrong."

"Let's…start…"

"…over," Ryoko finished as her eyes closed for the last time.

"What's going on Washu?" Tenchi asked excitedly as the monitors started going off.

"No!" Washu exclaimed suddenly as she started doing CPR. She kept doing chest compressions and mouth to mouth, but there was no change. "Another child taken from me." Washu ran out of the room.

Tenchi and the others sat in shock. Ryoko and Tsunami were actually gone. "They can't be," Aeka sobbed as she leaned her head on Mihoshi, who was also crying. Kyone said nothing but looked down as tears started to stream down her face.

"Dead?" Tenchi asked as though the word were not his vocabulary. He suddenly turned around and ran out of the house and into the forest. He didn't stop running until he reached a high bluff that he frequented when he wanted to be alone. He picked up a large rock and through it with all his grief, pain, and frustration. "It's not supposed to be this way. I lost my mother. I lost my wife. I lost my second chance. Is this some kind of cosmic joke that I just don't get? It's not fair. I deserve to be happy and live a normal life. Why?" Tenchi dropped to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably. "Ryoko…Tsunami…" 

****

© 2001 Devon Masterson.

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


End file.
